You can make life respond
Normally, we believe that taking an action on our part brings about a corresponding result in life. This is of course true. There is also a secret knowledge that certain changes in our behavior can instantly evoke good fortune from the world around us. We call this dramatic phenomenon "life response." Higher Levels of Cleanliness, Orderliness, and Attention Attract For example, let’s talk about money. We are all aware of the importance of intelligence, hard work, social position, skill, organization, and other forms of strength and power to create wealth. There are, however, a few hidden strategies to elicit an immediate response from life regarding money. For one, keeping accurate and up-to-date accounts of money is a powerful mechanism for attracting more of it. E.g., one small business owner decided to balance eight months of back statements in a weekend and received $5000 from out of nowhere the next day. This is an example of a life response. It is virtually instantaneous, and appears to come from seemingly out of nowhere. There does not seem to be any obvious connection between the actions and the results, yet somehow life responds to these changes in our inner behavior. That is the case because life is organized in ways that defy our normal perceptions of cause and effect, and space and time. There are movements, workings, and unfolding in life that are hidden from us; that defy our ability to perceive them. However, if we develop a certain subtle power of awareness, we can perceive these life movements, and then learn to harness that knowledge to attract vast accomplishment and success. The above example of attention to money and how it generates a sudden, abundant, instant life response is but one example of this extraordinary power. Over the decades, we have seen that there are at least a dozen key human behaviors that trigger these instances of sudden good fortune. E.g. in addition to giving attention to finances to attract money, being as careful and prompt in paying our debts also tends to attract instances of good fortune. This is especially true for settling old debts. E.g., one individual owed a friend money for over twenty years. Within minutes of committing to paying that old debt, he was told that he had been offered a new spacious place to live -- this after having lived in the same cramped apartment for twenty years! That is the power of committing to paying off an old debt. Greater attention to business accounts, proper handling of money, et al are, in essence, higher forms of organization. In fact, whenever we make a serious effort to raise our level of organization, life tends to move in our favor. In particular, we have seen that higher levels of cleanliness tend to elicit very powerful positive responses from life. Consider this true-life experience: An instructor had been without training and consulting work for weeks, and was in desperate straits. He did not know what to do, but decided to raise his level of cleanliness. His apartment was normally quite clean, but he wanted to take cleanliness a step further. Therefore, he decided to clean his refrigerator. Well, at the exact moment he finished putting the foodstuffs back after an exhaustive effort of cleaning, he received a call from his training company offering him months worth of new work! The response from life was instantaneous and overwhelmingly powerful! While cleaning and ordering objects have a vast power to attract sudden good fortune, so does giving them more attention. Consider this true incident: A wine seller in Asia had very low sales. A consultant noticed that the seller had ignored stocks of old wine that were not selling. He asked the seller to make a full effort to clean those stocks, even though he could not imagine how such an action could possibly improve things. The seller however in the end agreed to this course of action. Within a few short weeks, the seller not only found someone to purchase his entire inventory of old stocks, but he received new orders for sales equal to a whole half years worth of revenues! That is the power of giving objects greater levels of attention. Life suddenly responds out of all proportion! The Power of Attitudes to Attract You can also attract overwhelming good fortune by overcoming a negative attitude, such as a hostile feeling towards another person. This is perhaps the most powerful psychological method to attract good fortune. A woman worked part time for over a decade, hoping during that time to secure a full-time position. One day she decided that her negative attitudes towards certain people should come to an end. Within a few days, she received a full time job from the company she had been temping at -- her first full-time position in ten years! Life always responds to a change in one’s attitudes. Here is another example: A man lost a lot of borrowed money by speculating in the stock market. After a time all of his shares became worthless. In fact, he paid interest on the borrowed money by borrowing more money. One day, he didn't have any more cash left to pay the interest. Slowly, he began to realize his folly. First, he decided to stop speculating. Then he decided not to borrow any more money to pay the interest. He made a firm decision, and remained calm thereafter. Though he didn't know what to do next, he stuck to his decision. After a day or two, he read in a newspaper that a certain company was being taken over by another company. The share price started its upward journey and within a few days, it hit $20. He sold them and had the money to meet his obligation. Life will suddenly and abundantly respond any attempt to shed a wanting attitude. It also responds to making a decision, or taking to a course of action when one was reluctant or otherwise unable to take to it before. Consider this episode: A man worked at a computer store, but was reluctant to work weekends. He was in the lower tier of monthly sales among his peers. He then changed his attitude, and made the decision to work on weekends. The first Saturday he appeared at the store, the first customer he waited on placed the biggest order of his career! That in turn kicked off the highest sales month he ever experienced in his life. Moreover, it also turned out to be the highest sales month by a salesperson that the 4-store chain he worked at ever experienced. He not only rocketed to the top of his sales group, but made more money in the next few months than he ever had in his life. That is the power of taking to decision and acting on it. Changes in attitude, in combinations with taking to a decision and action have an overwhelming power to invoke good fortune from the world around us. The Power of Silence to Attract There are a number of other ways to make life respond. E.g., one way is to improve yourself -- such as by acquiring new knowledge about a subject, or by learning a new skill. Consider this true story, where one individual tried to improve his skill, and got an unexpected life response result: A man hadn't had a consulting project of any substantial size in over half a year. He then decided to improve his professional condition by learning an important new skill. Within a few days, he was contacted unsolicited by a major industrial firm in the central valley of California to do a large consulting project, his first in nearly half a year of trying. Silent Will In addition to proactively changing one's condition, such as taking to higher levels of organization, one can also invoke sudden good fortune by restraining one’s self. E.g. rather than expressing a thought to another person that you want to relate, you can withhold it’s expression, which will cause the other person to speak it out shortly thereafter. We call this inner, mental-restraining approach to life response, “Silent Will.” Here’s an example, involving a business colleague of ours: A management consultant was meeting with a high-level executive of one of the largest companies in the US in order secure interviews with top-level management for a book he was writing. The executive however rejected him outright, giving various reasons why the consultant request could not be heeded. Rather than respond, the consultant decided to practice Silent Will, restraining himself from expressing the reasons why the executive was in error. Stunningly, a few minutes, the executive completely reversed himself, and began to express several reasons why the consultant’s request was valid! He then not only acceded to the interviews, but a long time business relationship was forged between the consultant and that major US corporation! When we remain silent in these situations, we release a solid block of mental and vital energy into the surrounding atmosphere that others feel compelled to speak out. In that way, our intentions are expressed through another person without our having to communicate it in the first place. Such “Silent Will" is but one of a number of inner powers of life that are available to us. Equality of Being Another power of silence is that of “Equality of Being.” If we remain calm and still when a difficult situation presents itself, the problem tends to quickly dissipate. One man did not react to the fact that a client was going to pay a bill in 60 days instead of the normal 2 weeks, and was informed that the bill had been paid the next day via credit card! A 60-day bill had triune into a 2-day one! Consecrated Activity Finally, there is one other inner power that can attract the miraculous. If we open ourselves to the spiritual Force before engaging in an activity, circumstances will move in our favor, as life cooperates with us from all quarters. An instructor's class was going very poorly one morning. Nothing seemed to go right. He then decided to consecrate the afternoon session by offering it to the Higher Power. Thereafter, every conceivable thing went right. In addition, a palpable peace and richness could be felt in the classroom throughout the remainder of the day. Anyone who has experienced the power of the spiritual Force in action but once in their lives will be changed forever. Inner-Outer Correspondence On the surface, there does not seem to be any obvious connection between these changes in our psychological condition and behavior, and the sudden miraculous-like results that follow. Yet, somehow life does respond on the outside to our change within. Why is this the case? It turns out that the separation we make between our being and the world around us is an illusion based on a surface view of life. Our inner selves and the outer world are in fact part parcel of the same contiguous reality. Therefore, if we change our consciousness within, the outer instantly responds in kind. This underlying oneness is in turn made possible because there is a fundamental spiritual reality that is at the heart of all existence. That reality provides an ultimate Intelligence that relates all associated objects, individual, and circumstances across space and time. Thus, when you move your consciousness towards the positive, you release energies that move across a vast cosmic web of life that connects with related individuals, objects, and circumstances. When you take to higher emotions, attitudes, behaviors, values, decisions, actions, thoughts, etc, energies move out across space-time and connect with related positive conditions, attracting these favorable, positive results rapidly to you. The key however is to proactively discover those wanting parts of your being, and then make the necessary effort to change them, thereby attracting a continuous flow of good fortune toward you. This is the miraculous and infinite-like opportunity that the phenomenon of “Life Response” offers each of us. --Roy Posner 15:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Back to articles and case studies of Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:The Secret Category:Accomplishment